Fighting the Odds
by halfbloodmaruders
Summary: Harry always believed he had no family. No one to care about him till he finally went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Little did Harry know he had an older sister. So why did Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin and the Weasly's never tell Harry? (Sorry I suck at Summary)
1. Introduction

Fighting the Odds

 **Hello, thank you for reading my fanfiction. This is a slight modern day AU to make it easier for me to is rated M for swearing, sex (smut-underaged, rape), drugs, abuse and alchole consumption (Underaged)**

 _ **Harry always believed he had no family. No one to care about him till he finally went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Little did Harry know he had an older sister. So why did Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin and the Weasly's never tell Harry?**_

Name: Ameelia Potter

Age: 16

Wand: 11", oak wood, Pheonix Heartstring (No one but her and Ollivander know the core)

Family: Peter McLoud (Father-Adoptive-Alive)

James Potter (Father-Biological-Deceased)

Lily Potter (Mother -Biological-Deceased)

Harry James Potter (Brother-Biological-Alive)


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

 _"Stop please stop!" she yelled trying to push him off. "If you don't do as I say, it will be much worse for you my dear," the man over her said with a dirty,evil, lusturing smile, as he caressed the body of the poor crying 10 year old. "Father please it hurts!" She said in between sobs as she felt the length of her father enter her. As Peter McLoud entered is tiny daughter, he bound her hands so she couldn't try to push him away._

Ameelia woke up in a cold sweat. Since that first night a year ago, her father wouldn't stop having sex with her. She was over coming home after school to see her father on drugs and drinking again, with him only to proceed to his physical abuse which always lead to rape. In the more recent months however, she no longer was bound. She let her father lead and she would follow, even if it pained her. Ameelia looked over at her clock, 7:00am, she got up and changed into her school uniform,tied her hair up and went downstairs for a bit of breakfast before leaving.

"Good Morning my little slut," She heard her father say. "I'm not a slut," shesnapped back at the older man. "You're just a disgusting pervert who just wants to have sex with me everynight," She said with hate. Ameelia picked up a piece of toast before walking out the front door.

As she stepped out, somthing swooped at her and dropped a letter at her feet. She picked up the strange envelope adressed to her and read it.

 _Dear Madmosel Ameelia,_

 _I am pleasedto announce that you have been succsessfully enrolled at the Beuxbaton School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. School commences in three weeks and I have sent someone to help you wih you school list and where to get everything. All students require:_

Ameelia finished readinght letter from the Beuxbaton academy headmistress. As she did, a young girl approached. "Hello, my name is Fleur Delecour."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

-4 Years Later-

"Come on Fleur, you have to put your name in when we get to Hogwarts," Ameelia said excitedly as they approached closer and closer to the British Wizard school. Fleur let out a laugh. "Okay maybe. I don't know yet." Fleur said. Getting chosen for the triwizard tournament was a huge thing. Ameelia wish she was of age, but she wasn't and so she couldn't enter, but the tournament was the last of her stomach butterflies as she was going to the school her younger brother studies at.

As the students left their carriages and walked to the great hall, they got a glimpse of the Durmstrang students.

The Beuxbaton students walked and danced in the great hall using their magic to make a grand entrance. When the students were seated she scanned the room for Harry, and found him. He looked like her father. She looked just like the man in the photograph she always carries around. Her real father, who was a pureblood wizard, not a drunk, abusive, rapist muggle. Ameelia smiled when she saw he was doing well.

After the feast in the great hall, Ameelia rushed over to find him. "Harry! Harry Potter!" She yelled out from behind by a few meters. Harry turned around to meet her eyes and walked over to her. "Can we talk? In private?" she asked as she tried to get her breath back. "Yea sure," He said as he took her to a quiet corridor. As soon as they were alone, she hugged him tight, "Oh you have grown so much!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked. "My name is Ameelia. Ameelia Potter," She announced to him.

Harry walked back to the Griffendor common room in shock. He had an older sister...he has an older sister...his older sister is here at Hogwarts... Poor Harry was trying to process this information as best as possible. Even more, she will be attending Hogwarts in a matter of weeks!

Ameelia went to see her headmistress, gently knocking on her door. "Come in," She said before Ameelia walked in. "I've spoken to my brother. I would like the finalization of my transfer papers finished please." Ameelia said as politely as possible. "Yes of course my dear. We did have a deal after all, and you kept your end very well." The tall headmistress said as she stood up. Ameelia gave a polite bow before leaving to retire for the night.

It was a rough night for Ameelia as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Nightmares haunting her. _"Stop please! I don't want to do this anymore!"Ameelia cried as she tried to push the strong young man off her. "I only wanted a one nightstand and that's it!" She screamed as he tied her to a big double bed. "Then why did you come back? I told you my intentions on the first night, that all I wanted from you was sex. I also said if you didn't want that then leave." The young man said. "I wanted it that night, but I don't want it anymore! Please!" Ameelia said as she struggled against her captor. "Come now, think rationally. You would be able to call me your boyfriend. One of the most richest and successful people in Europe, and all I require is sex," He said tracing her body. "Do you not realise my age though? I'm only14," Ameelia said giving up on her struggles. "Oh I don't care about your age, besides when you came here the first time, you seemed to know exactly what you were doing," He said with a grin. "I know what you are, your just a little slut. A little fucking whore," The older man said as he licked his lips. "All you want is attention, and someone to fuck you right isn't it. Well I can give you that._ _You are to be here every weekend and school holiday. I will give you the sex you crave so much," He said before leaning down and kissing her_

Ameelia woke the next day almost crying. No he was wrong. She had changed since that day. She no longer wanted to see him. He pained her and she hated him.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 1 guys! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and faveourite! it would mean so much to me! I love you all**


End file.
